


High Walls

by Frustrated_Writer8



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Movie Reference, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frustrated_Writer8/pseuds/Frustrated_Writer8
Summary: The right person will break down all your defenses just so that they can get to you. If they can't, well... might as well climb them.A spin-off (kind of? idk) from their recent Jenim Sports interview where a certain question intrigued me, hence this (o3o)v.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 17
Kudos: 109





	High Walls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm dumb when it comes to POVs, I tend to switch midway and I know that's poor construction but forgive meeeeee T^T
> 
> (Let's just assume that the total lockdown in Thailand affected all activities of MewGulf leading to the JenimSports Live were nonexistent hehe and lockdown is hella strict)

12:59 am

**Mew calling...**

"Hey." 

"P', so what was that movie you were talking about? The one that made an impression on you?"

"Go outside and I'll tell you."

"Huh? What?" 

"Outside."

"What do you- oh."

Pushing aside the sliding doors, Gulf looked outside the locked gates. Mew was standing on the opposite side, phone on his right hand. He waved at him, grinning. 

"You could've told me you were coming over. Wait there I'll just-" Gulf started.

"No, we could just keep talking like this. It's late anyways and I don't wanna impose." Mew assured, his free hand signalling him to stay put. 

"Over the phone? Wow. No care about your phone bill huh, Khun Chai?" Gulf joked, his toothy grin flashing. 

"You want to hear about that one movie or not?" Mew grumbled, his pout showing. Gulf let out a laugh at the sight. 

"Fine, fine. What is it?" he urged.

"Ever watched 'A Walk to Remember'?" Mew asked. 

Gulf cocked his head, deep in thought. "Uh, I've heard of it but never saw it. So what's special about it?" he replied.

"Well, the leads- Jamie and Landon, were total opposites. Jamie was your typical good girl, while landon was the neighboorhood troublemaker. By some twist of fate, they ended up together... until death separated them." Mew explained, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

"Whoa. Sounds heavy drama. What's so special about it? Any remarkable scenes or dialogues? I know you're a sucker for movie quotes." the younger grinned.

"Well, Jamie had this long bucket list of things she wanted to do before she died-"

"WAIT THE GIRL DIED? HOW-"

"Oi, Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not? You just keep cutting me off." Mew deadpanned. 

"Hehe. Go on, sorry na ja~" the younger cooed. 

"Anyway, she wanted to be in two places at the same time. Landon racked his brains thinking how he could grant her wish. Eventually she did- by having her stand over the border between two states. Cool, right?"

"Oh hoo~ genius. No wonder that was your favorite part." Gulf acknowledged, folding his arms across his chest. 

"Well, among other things, But right now, that would be on top of my list- wanting to be in two places at the same time." Mew replied thoughtfully, letting his mind wander on certain things. 

"Hmm, you want to travel again P'?" he asked. 

Silence. Mew stared at him, stepping closer to the gate and grabbing one of the bars. Gulf gazed back at him, puzzled. A pregnant silence ensued before Mew cleared his throat. 

"I just want to be where you are. Just beside you. Just hold you. The calls aren't doing it for me...haha...Damn this quarantine. I kind of know now how Jamie felt." he replied, a weak smile on his lips, his eyes not meeting the younger for the first time since he arrived. 

Gulf's breath hitched, his hand gripping the phone tighter. he wanted to bolt right outside and yank open the gates, pull his P' by the arms and just hug him. Frustrated, he ended the call.

Fuck social distancing. 

As if his feet had a mind of its own, he stepped out into the patio and towards the gates, until he was about a feet away from Mew. He made a move to unlock them, when-

"No don't. I really just wanted to see you." Mew stopped him, his hands clasping over the seams of the main gate. 

Gulf knotted his brows together. "You're being unfair P'. It's not as if I'm home quarantined."

Mew let out a chuckle. "I know that P'Gulf, and I'm not being unfair. This is me being fair because i don't want to start a ruckus."

"No you're not, " Gulf started, his fatigue and sleeplessness getting the better of him. They both had a long day after the Live Event today, and the ambiguity of his Khun Phi's actions are not helping. "You keep thinking you're the only one who feels that way. You keep making me feel I can't do things for you."

Mew was dumbfounded. He did not have any answers to that. He ran a hand over his hair, feeling exasperated and torn, thinking about how his impulsivity sometimes get him in rough spots, just like this. 

"Why did you come over then? Was it just to tell me about the movie? To hear my voice, just like you said? To see me? Was it to have something to upload on IG tomorrow or tweet-"

In a flash, Mew scaled the high gates up and landed in front of Gulf, who stepped back wide-eyed. 

"You did not just jump over the gates- there were spikes on the end what if you-" Gulf said, his voice strained from the shock, but his train of thought was interrupted by the change across Mew's expression.

Gulf knew that look. With all the times he's pushed Mew to his wit's end with his antics, he knows when to draw the line. 

"I just did, Yai Nong. And please, don't ever- never ever, tell me again that I'm doing this for social media. Because you know very well I don't do those." Mew stared at him, his gaze hard and unwavering. 

The younger felt his knees wobble a bit. Maybe what he said was a bit harsh, but who could blame him? Uncertainty always clouded his relationship (if that was what he could call it) with Mew. He always made it clear to him, that he was ready to stand with him- by him, but sometimes Mew felt so distant. just like the gates he climbed, he was ready to open them wide, but Mew would always find reasons to hold back.

To reason out how everything would be for his own good. But was it really for his sake?

"Sorry na krub," Mew sighed, breaking the silence. "I didn't mean to be that harsh. I'm just fine seeing you like this, really. You should go inside now. Mae won't be happy when he learns I broke in." he continued, reaching out and ruffling Gulf's hair. 

In that reply, Gulf had his answers. Everything was not for him, but for the elder's sake, and his silly attempt to protect his jaded self.

_Damn it. _

"You're hardly ever fair, Mew." Gulf replied, his expression turning dark. 

In a heartbeat, Gulf closed the remaining distance between him and his favorite person, his arms wound tight around the older's waist. The movement was so suddent it almost knocked the wind out of Mew. 

"This is what's fair, P'. For me, at least." the younger mumbled against Mew's shoulder, his hands locking tighter at the latter's back. 

Mew wanted to cry. He couldn't care less on his Nong dropping the honorifics now. How long has it been since he hugged Gulf like this? Weeks in isolation felt like years, and he felt like laughing at himself as he remembered some jeers he got from their co-workers about being inseparable and overly touchy. He wanted to curse the damn pandemic for taking precious times like this away. but no matter how stupid he felt- from sneaking out of his condo, arriving unannounced and trespassing over someone's property- he knew at the back of his mind, would've done it all just for a brief reprieve like this. 

Definitely, he'd do those things over again, without regret, if it meant having him again in his arms just like now. 

Mew pulled back, both his hands cradling Gulf's face as he looked into those chocolate brown eyes. Those orbs that turned heavenly when under the sunlight. God, he missed those too. His eyes roved over the younger's features, taking in the furious blush that bloomed across his face up to his ears. The dark rings under those eyes he loved the most. People said he had the most expressive eyes, but in quiet moments like these, he knows that the younger's round eyes held a thousand more words than his. Leaving all inhibitions aside, he kissed the younger's forehead, lingering there for a bit. 

Gulf released the breath he didn't know he was holding as he felt his P's lips on his forehead. It was like coming up for air after a long dive- like he could properly breathe again. 

Pulling back once more, Mew locked his gaze with the younger, a gently smile breaking out. "I forgot to tell you about my favorite line in the movie." he said. 

Gulf let out a snort. "Way to go P', what a timing to tell." he chided. 

"Come on, I really loved that line. Don't burst my bubble." Mew whined. 

"Er, er, what was it?" Gulf asked, defeated. 

Mew inched closer, his right hand still cradling the younger's face, while the other pulled him by the small of his back. 

"Jamie saved my life. She taught me everything. About life hope, and the long journey ahead...I now believe, by the way, that miracles can happen." Mew uttered, his bright smile blinding the younger.

Gulf was never the type to cry. In fact, he was admittedly, someone who found it difficult to cry on cue even while at work, in front of cameras. It took him several attempts and months of preparation, and loads of practice just to be able to. 

But at this moment, the waterworks started before he knew it. Everything blurred in his line of sight. 

"It reminded me of you. You saved me." Mew added, his thumbs brushing away the moisture pooling in the younger's eyes. Upon hearing the words, Gulf just cried harder. Mew snickered at the sight. 

"This was totally a bad idea. Why the hell are you crying? Khor thot na, P' Gulf~" he cooed, hugging him once more. He rocked them back and forth, consoling the younger until all he heard were his sniffles. 

"Kid teung na, P'..." his voice stifled as he buried his face in Mew's neck, breathing in the familiar scent. "I missed you too. So much." Mew answered. 

Was it possible to feel your heart swell with joy? Because Gulf swore he felt his double in size. And now he knows he had nothing to lose, maybe just a few breaths because of what he was about to do, he threw all caution to the wind. Grabbing the elder's shoulders, he pressed his lips over Mew's a little bit harder than he intended to. Startled, Mew kissed him back, half-lidded eyes taking in the little details of his angel- his thick eyebrows, the bridge of his nose, even the lashes. 

And most importantly, the way his chestnut lips felt against his. Mew held him tighter, as if to mold him against every line of his body.

As if not to let him go again, because he knows, he definitely knows- he'd find it hard to breathe again for the next few days. 

Hell, he couldn't breathe properly for the last few years...not until him. 

And yet they still had to. Flushed to the roots of his hair, Gulf was the first to break away, mildly gasping for breath, leaning his forehead on Mew's. Dazed, Mew felt the familiar high and wished to savor it, but stopped as he heard a sharp intake of breath from gulf. 

"Shiaa. I'm sorry na, P'. We're still outside, I couldn't-" he rambled, only to be cut off by Mew's lips on him again.

Frantic. 

It was the only was Gulf could describe the way his P' kissed him this time, not because he used tongue, but with the way his grip on his waist and neck changed. The way his mouth searched for something in his, the way he nibbled roughly on his upper lip...all felt so foreign and yet so familiar. As Mew broke away this time, Gulf saw fire in the elder's eyes, and felt blood boiling beneath his skin. 

"Never be sorry for this. I'd kill for something like this. Everyday. With you...just you." Mew struggled with words, the ghost of his lips trailing over the younger's eyelids, cheeks and everywhere he could reach. Gulf finding no words nor knowing how to respond, simply nodded and smiled.

"Thank you na, P'." It was all he managed to blurt out after quite a while. Mew sniggered once more. 

"I was hoping to hear something different though." he teased. Gulf gave out his hearty laugh, against his shoulder, his ears reddening once more. He knew this P' was meaning to hear what he said in the IG live. 

"Love you P'. I really do." Gulf replied, pulling back to gaze again at those eyes he loved the most. Mew beamed. "That's better. Waay better than the IG live. Phi rak nong krub."

"I love you my angel." 

\---------

"Khun mae, you sure on this? You don't want me to call them?" P'Best whispered, hiding behind the curtains. Gulf's mom shook her head, a faint smile across her lips. "Leave them be. Besides it's literally past midnight and curfew is still in effect." she said, her gaze not leaving the two by the gates. P'Best let out a sigh. Lucky both of them were wearing hoodies and all streetlamps were quite dimmed in their place. 

"I swear these two, I leave just for a second and this happens. It's as if they haven't video called each other first thing in the morning today-no scratch that, everyday! I bet when Mew gets home Nong will still be up talking to his screen like crazy." P'Best muttered under his breath, anxiously peering across the street for any suspicious passers-by. "They're so close to being found out by their fans, and yet the guts to do this. Ugh" he said exasperatedly. Gulf's mom sniggered, patting him on the shoulder. "Now, now you calm down. It's been three weeks. Just leave them as is, we'll just have to be on the lookout here." she persisted. 

_Oh well, just another day in my life. Another ten years off my lifespan._ P'Best conceded internally. 

**Author's Note:**

> So how did I fare? Any feedback guys will be appreciated coz I'm really rusty with writing now T^T


End file.
